The field of the invention relates to a novel concept of a single embodiment, namely a self-draining soapdish unit fabricated with choice of materials, metals, sizes, shapes, styles, including the options for accessories, securable to fixed structure or free standing, in which the soap held in the container component of the unit can be repositioned, by means of one or more integrated mechanisms, such as telescopic arm, pivoted leaver, hydraulic, hinge, pneumatic, motor, solenoids, springs and inclined plane, to a preferred location, such as sink, tub or shower floor, to enhance drying function of the soap, during use and thereafter, allowing water from the wet soap to drain into the preferred area and be eliminated, thus drying the soap effectively and efficiently, and is then returned to its original position in the soapdish, when desired. The combined structural construction and functional elements of this single embodiment to enhance and maximize the drying feature of the soap makes this soapdish unit, unique and innovative. The basic elements of this concept are amenable to variability of (a) various soap container shapes, sizes, materials, and metals (b) securing mechanisms and devices, movable or free standing (c) mechanism for repositioning the soap container component of the unit, by means of one or more integrated mechanisms, such as telescopic arm, pivoted leaver, hydraulic, hinge, pneumatic, motor, solenoids, springs and inclined plane; (d) application in location of use such as in showers, other sinks or tubs; in addition to (e) incorporating provisions to dry and/or store accessories such as shampoo, toothbrush and an additional soap for future use. Thus, in addition to enhancing and maximizing the drying features, these additional elements that the embodiment is amenable to, enhance the utility, appeal, and it's suitability for diverse needs and decors.
Soaps in general are hydrophilic and by virtue of their constituents, the location and purpose of use, tend to retain water in the container such as in conventional soap dish, where they may be stored. It is thus inherent for conventional soap dishes to contain a half-dissolved, soggy soap in addition to water in the lower level of the soap dish units. In addition to wastage of soap, the soap dish requires more frequent cleaning of the soap build up and draining of the water within the floor or drain tray of the soap dish, with the use of scrub or brush. Soggy soap also hinders the proper lathering of soap, comfortable use and hence proper utility of the soap.
Previous soap dish designs have attempted to incorporate design elements in soap dishes to improve effective water drainage from the soap dish. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,546, wherein a self draining soap dish construction provides a new and improved self draining soap dish wherein the same provides a forward trough within the soap dish in communication with a sink basin of an associated sink to permit continuous and automatic drainage of the soap dish in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,940 to Kowal, where the patent sets forth a draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap and more specifically pertains to holding a plurality of bars of soap, while preventing their softening by having a top plate with rectangular openings to hold soap with a U-shaped drainage slots and a bottom plate to receive the drainage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,272 to Park, where the patent sets forth a soap case characterized to have a receiving portion that is designed to receive the bar of soap to be upright, in an angle and comprising a movement mechanism integrated within the soap dish design, thus enabling the water to leave the surface of the bar quickly, so that the soap dries quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,529 to Kelley, where the patent sets forth a soap bar holder with a lid on a pivot, which is made to pivot by means of a pin that seals the soap dish when not in use and is spring loaded for easy access to soap by pressing the release button. The enclosure is slidable and removable with a mounting plate that makes this easy to access this enclosure for cleaning.
Other soap dish patents contain design elements that include a slope, an angle or a slope and a drain tray in the soap dish or the tray below the soap holder, thus enabling the water to leave the surface of the bar, in an attempt to permit the soap to drain water quickly.
The above referenced patents, in summary, are designs that have modifications in soap dish container designs with slopes, angles and troughs or those that have a receiving tray at the base of the soap dish that allows for draining of water from the soap dish relatively better than conventional soap dishes, but not instantly nor completely. However, these soap dish designs in all probability may continue to have moisture or soap buildup within a soap dish floor, require frequent soap dish clean up, and in addition, do not reduce the wastage of soap in the soap dish, which may not be completely dry. In addition, the water with the soap may remain in the soap dish itself or the base receiving unit of the soap dish, thus not ensuring a mechanism by which the soap can drain completely nor instantly, directly into the drain of the sink, shower or other drainage systems.
Thus, currently, there are no soapdish designs that incorporate a concept of a single embodiment, such as a self-draining soapdish unit, which includes the options of including accessories, securable to fixed structures or free standing, whereby the soap held in the container component of the unit can be repositioned, by means of one or more integrated mechanisms, such as telescopic arm, pivoted leaver, hydraulic, hinge, pneumatic, motor, solenoids, springs and inclined plane, to a preferred location, such as sink or shower, to enhance drying function of the soap, during use and thereafter, allowing water from the wet soap to drain directly into the preferred area and be eliminated, thus drying the soap effectively and efficiently, and which is then returned to its original position in the soapdish unit.